They Are Not Dead
by BlossomsCherry
Summary: Gray lost his parents at an early age and he was an only child. Sakura lost her parents in the war and she was an only child. Follow their love through this one-shot... And please read the information on the bottom of the story once you finish reading it!


**They Are Not Dead**

**Author: **MoonlightMidnight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail either. I own this story, the plot and the Leaf Guild.

**Main Pairing: **GraySaku

**With a hint of:** NatsuHina, NaruLucy.

~GS~

**Balcony Of The Fairy Tail Guild**

He can still feel her. Her silky hair brushing through his fingers. Her petite hand held in his own larger ones. Her soft body clasped in his muscled arms protectively. Her comforting scent soothing him. Her softened eyes staring into his own lovingly. But most of all, her warm lips pressed against his own cold one. She was still here with him. People in the neighbourhood told him he was crazy, but the others in the Guild understood. They are suffering the same thing.

She never left his thoughts, no matter what he done. It was like carrying a huge hole in his soul that only _she_ could fill. His soul mate. His priority. His love. His _Sakura._ Her beautiful eyes shone like green gems being hit with the warm sunlight when she looked at him. Her silky pink hair always felt soft around his fingers. When he awoke at the middle of the night by yet an other nightmare, she was by his side in a second, her warm arms circling around him and her scent soothing him with a scent of love, his horror forgotten as long as she was there for him.

Gray didn't get to spend so much time with her, only when he volunteered to go to a mission around the borders of Konohagakure, or when she came around to his Guild to help out. They spent time with each other in these occasions as much as they could, and when the time arrived, they found their selves in each other's beds just relaxing in the comforting embrace of their lover and with a number of kisses, occasionally soft and most of the time turning it into a hot make-out session.

_It was hard to believe that this routine could no longer continue..._

Gray looked upon the starry night sky, where millions and millions of shiny stars twinkled as he fisted his hands.

_Due to her and the whole Leaf being dead..._

~GS~

**On An Unknown Island**

Her eyes stared ahead, past the clearing, past the heads of her friends and comrades, past the thick line of trees, and onto the dark sky. Millions and millions of little stars winked back at her as her thoughts drifted off. She didn't know where she was, none of her comrades knew either. All they could remember was being attacked by the Akatsuki. Getting deep cuts, they were thrown around the building, smearing blood everywhere their injuries made contact, but were unable to move. The Akatsuki slipped something into their foods and drinks and they weren't able to move a muscle. They were then beaten up even more, then they remembered nothing. They must've past out by the blood loss.

Sakura has woken up and she found herself on a sandy beach in the middle of nowhere. With barely enough energy, she had wandered around the island and found the **whole** Guild passed out in different parts of the Land. Some were floating on the ocean's surface, some were half in the water and some had somehow ended up hanging off tree branches.

Now, they were sitting at a clearing in the Island and were trying to regain their chakra and energy back. A squad of people were wandering the Island this very minute, trying to find out where they actually are.

Her thoughts then drifted off to Gray as many questions filled her head. How is he? Did he find her gone yet? Does he still have nightmares? Poor boy. More nightmares would fill his head once he saw all the blood inside the Guild, but he didn't see her. More nightmares. More horrors. But no comfort from her. Sakura gritted her teeth and fisted her hands at that very thought.

"Sakura-san? Are you worried about Gray?" Her best friend, Hinata, whispered. Sakura understood her friend's concern. Hinata was in a relationship with Natsu, Gray's best friend, after she gave up on Naruto, seeing him being in a relationship with Lucy. Hinata never let her silent crush slip out of her 'cheerful' self, though she did let it out in the company of her best friend and sister like figure, Sakura herself.

Sakura gave up on Sasuke once he has joined Orochimaru. Her feelings had finally switched from the young Uchiha to the Ice Mage once he has asked her out. Their first date had started off a little shaky, but it soon soothed out and people just thought they were together for much, much longer. They knew each other's likes, dislikes, abilities, personality and their past too. Both of their parents were killed and they both had a new guardian who trained and cared for them. Their first kiss was after their sixth date at the park, where the moon was their only witness. Just an innocent little kiss fuelled them up with passion and their first make-out session began. It was just as wonderful in Sakura's opinion.

"Yes. How couldn't I be? He still needs time to move on from his past and once he sees the blood in the building he would get even more nightmares" Sakura suddenly felt an ache in her heart and she knew that Gray was hurting. How? Because they were soul mates, bound by fate with an invisible red thread. They didn't need to see it, they could feel it. The tug on their hearts was enough to know when the other was hurting.

"He's still haunted by his past?"

"Yeah"

_I'm going to find a way back to you..._

Sakura looked upon the stars with determination reflecting in her emerald green orbs.

_I promise!_

~GS~

**At Fairy Tail**

5 months have past since that day and now the members of the Leaf Guild were announced dead. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and pretty much the whole Fairy Tail Guild refused to believe it. They know they are alive. They could feel it. Everyone hid their pain with their normal behaviour but nobody can hide their emotions in their eyes. Eyes are the windows of a soul. Whatever their soul and heart was feeling, their eyes reflected it. It was no use in hiding it.

The next day in the newspaper, it was all about the Death of the Leaf Guild.

**The Leaf Massacre **

_The Leaf Guild, one of the most strongest Guilds in the world, was destroyed on August 17. The village of Konohagakure was only built again after the recent attack of Pain, an Akatsuki member. Blood was all around the scene but no corpse were found. The council declared the members of the Leaf Guild dead after 5 months of search. One question though. Why would someone want to kill the Leaf?_

_Leaf was always encouraging and warm-hearted, never once killing anyone unless it was out of duty. The building was always warm and the members always cheerful and bright. They always welcomed their allies with open arms, and always came to help them when it was needed. They healed the wounded, trained the weak, fed the poor, and made everyone feel included._

_So who would have the heart to kill so many wonderful people?_

Nobody really wanted to hear anything about that tragic event exactly 5 months ago, but they were eager to know of any sightings of at least **one** member of the Leaf.

During those 5 months, new people joined Fairy Tail who wanted to take Lucy, one of those became obsessed with Gray, much to his rage. Nobody should love him. He always lost his loved ones. First his parents, then his guardian Ur, and then went Sakura too. He couldn't protect anyone he loved. His heart was broken beyond repair, but he didn't want to heal. He just wanted Sakura to be with him again, to say those 3 words that made him feel like he was the most happiest man in the world. He just wanted to touch her again, to feel her silky hair slide between his fingers, to feel her arms circle around him as he awoke from an other nightmare, and to feel her soft lips kissing his bruises and cuts.

He just wanted to feel loved again. He just wanted to feel happiness again. Was that too much to ask for?

Suddenly, the large wooden front door banged open and the Guild fell eerily silent as they stared at the newcomer with shock on their faces.

Why?

Because Hinata had stumbled through the door, bloody and bruised yet her eyes held determination in them.

"Hinata?" Natsu had whispered out in disbelief. He could find himself staring at the big gash on her arm with blood oozing out rapidly. "HINATA!" He then screamed and jumped to his feet, rushing to his girlfriend's aid. Gray, Lucy and Erza had rushed over to her as well with worried faces. The Guild started murmuring and whispering to each other.

"I need to see the master" Was all Hinata could choke out.

"Not now! You need to-" Natsu started

"NO! It's urgent! The more time I waste, the more chance the others could be in a death state!"

This caused the Guild to become silent again. Hinata just huffed quietly and made a bee line for the Master as soon as he came out to see what caused the Guild to become so silent.

"Master. We need to talk"

He just nodded his head and led Hinata into his office, while the latter started healing her arm wound.

_It's urgent!_

_The more time I waste..._

_The more chance the others could be in a..._

_Death state..._

The Master's voice snapped Team Natsu out of their daydream.

"I'll need Team Natsu to go to Iwagakure. NOW! To the Eastern Borders!"

There was no time to pack. They needed to arrive soon. But how could they?

_If the travel was over a day long?..._

~GS~

**Iwagakure Eastern Borders**

She panted as she dodged yet an other puppet trying to slice her. It wasn't helping that her chakra level was so low and she barely had any energy. All she could think about was the promise she made herself. The promise she silently made Gray.

_I'm going to find a way back to you..._

_I promise!_

She was trying so hard to keep that promise right now. Throwing a kick towards a puppet, Sakura didn't notice a clay bird flying towards her until it exploded behind her, effectively sending her and a couple of others either flying through the air or rolling on the floor a few metres. Sakura nearly fell into the water on the bottom of the cliff, if not for the muscular arms wrapping around her and jumping away in time.

"You 'kay Sakura-chan?" The worried voice of her other best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, was all she heard before she passed out, though she could have sworn someone's awfully familiar voice screamed out her name in alarm and panic before darkness swallowed her whole.

~GS~

**Same Place, Different People**

Gray just saw one of the things he thought he wouldn't see again. A loved one being life threateningly hurt. He was more than grateful that Naruto cached her before she could fall into the river, but he couldn't help but scream out her name when he saw her beautiful green eyes disappear behind pale eyelids.

Rage blinded his vision and he was more than ready to take revenge on those Akatsuki members who hurt his soul mate. She was precious to him, a treasure he would keep even if his life depended on it.

From the corners of his eye, Gray could see Natsu attacking any nearby enemies. Gray already picked his first target, the blond Akatsuki member, Deidara if he remembered correctly.

And the battle between Gray and Deidara began. Ice vs Bombs.

~GS~

**At The Hospital**

Gray felt nervous at seeing Sakura again, though he wanted to know how she was doing. Back in Iwagakure, after he killed Deidara, he went straight to Sakura and Naruto, and with her being safely tucked into his arms once again, he ran back to Fairy Tail. When he looked at her during the ride, in some twisted way he still found her beautiful with numerous cuts and bruises and dried blood.

She was then ripped out of his arms and bought to the hospital, into the emergency section.

This wasn't his first visit. He had stayed in that chair in her hospital room, holding her petite hands in his and he had to be forced out of the room to get some sleep.

Today though, would be different. Today, Sakura had woken up from her coma.

When he quietly stepped into the room, she was sitting up in her bed, looking out the window with gentle eyes. Though when she heard quiet footsteps, she turned her head towards him slowly then her eyes brightened and a gentle smile touched her lips. He couldn't help the small smile on his face when he saw hers.

Her hand then reached out towards him. He walked to her bed with quiet footsteps and, instead of taking her hand, he pulled her into a protective hug with his face buried into her pastel pink hair. Her arms encircled his waist as her face cuddled into his broad chest. (He didn't have any shirt on)

The bottle he filled his feelings with in his soul finally cracked. Small crystal tear drops slid down his cheeks and into Sakura's hair. She felt the freezing cold droplet hit her head, and she knew Gray was crying. Sakura pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks. She stared into misty, dark blue eyes and gave him a small smile while her thumb wiped away his tears. She gave a small, lingering kiss on each of his cheeks, then to his forehead as he dropped his head into the delicate curve of her neck.

Despite his body heat always being freezing cold, he felt the familiar warmth filling his heart when he was with Sakura. Happiness. Joy. _Love. _He wanted this feeling to stay with him. He wanted _Sakura _to stay with him. She was his happiness, his joy, his _love._ Without her, Gray felt like a nothing. She was his purpose. His reason of existence.

"I love you"

And if he lost her for eternity next time, he wasn't sure his heart might take it.

~GS~

**1 Year Later**

During the year, the two guilds decided to make their bond and forces harder, by joining forces. Now, the Fairy Tail Guild not only had Fairy Tail members living in it, but Leaf Guild too. Their headquarters never got rebuilt again. The new and stronger guild's name became a mixture of the two guilds; Leaf Fairy Tail.

The marks that represent the guild never got changed, just added together. The Fairy Tail mark was on the back, while the Leaf mark was on the front with the colour of your choice.

The people with relationships within the Guild got married some time during the year, including Gray and Sakura.

Their wedding was held in Autumn, a seemingly cold season, though it had it's warmth. It was held on November 23. The priests being Tsunade and the Master. The maid of honour, Hinata, the best man, Natsu, the flower girls, Erza, Lucy and Levy, with their partners, while the ring bearer became Wendy.

On the speech "If you have any reason why these two shouldn't join say it now or forever hold your silence" (or something like that), Juvia nearly spoilt the wedding, if not for Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's friend, who took over Juvia's mind.

A few months after that, Lucy and Naruto joined together, then the following months Hinata and Natsu did.

As they sat on the soft golden sand of Sunagakure on their honeymoon, Gray and Sakura felt like they have gotten their happy ending.

~GS~

**7 Years Later**

A pair of tiny feet were perched onto his knees as his large hand held petite ones. Large, Sea Green eyes stared into his Dark Blue ones, and the baby collapsed onto his lap.

"DADDY!" A high-pitched yell of a child rang through the air and approaching footsteps were clearly heard on the creaky floorboards.

Gray looked behind him and over towards the doorway to find a panting 5 year old girl leaning on the doorway with her hands on her knees. Identical Dark Blue coloured eyes stared into his own as the girl tried to catch her breath.

"Can I go with Wakana and Yuri to the river?" His daughter's sweet voice reached his ears. She was just like her mother. The little girl had pink hair, though slightly darker than her mother's, with heart shaped face, large forehead, and large eyes. Basically, she was like a mini Sakura, minus the eye colour. The little girl's name was Sayuri Fullbuster. Sayuri meaning 'Small Lily'. Her bangs were messy like Gray's, but the rest of it was straight. A few strands of pink hair was always put into two high ponytails, with the rest being left down as it is.

A melodic giggle was heard and the source of the sound made her appearance, Sakura Fullbuster.

"Of course you can. But be back before dinner"

Her appearance never really changed, but there was a difference to it. When her and Gray got married she became a housewife, though she still kept her powers. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail, held back by a yellow ribbon, while her long bangs framed her face. She wore a red, short sleeved knee-length simple dress with a white apron over it.

Sayuri squealed and gave Sakura a hug while she gave Gray a kiss on the cheek and then ran out of the house to meet her friends.

The baby on Gray's lap squirmed and his tiny hands reached for his mother. Sakura smiled as she lifted the 5 month old boy into her arms and she sat next to Gray on the outside porch. Gray wrapped a muscular arm around Sakura's waist while she leaned onto his side with her head on his shoulder. She smoothed her hand over the baby boy's petal soft ink hair as his head rested against her chest with his small legs wrapped around her waist and his tiny hands clenched into fists around the fabric of her apron. His sleepy sea green eyes blinked at the sunset in wonder.

Gray and Sakura now know what a true family is like with the feeling of completeness.

**And all this happened because they are not dead.**

_Gray lost his parents at an early age and he was an only child. _

_Sakura lost her parents in the war and she was an only child._

_Now, they have found each other and are one true happy and a complete family._

**INFORMATION OF CHARACTERS TO HELP**

**Sayuri Fullbuster: Sakura and Gray's first child. A girl. She is 5 years old. She is a mini Sakura but the eye colour. She has pink hair (though darker than Sakura's. A mixture of her hair colour and Gray's) and dark blue eyes. She has a large forehead, heart shaped face, large eyes.**

**The Baby: Though he doesn't get his name mentioned in the story, his name is Ichiro Fullbuster, meaning 'one son'. He has big sea green eyes (Sakura and Gray's eye colour mixed and has Sakura's eye shape) and messy black hair like Gray's. He has a large forehead, large eyes and Gray's face shape.**

**Wakana: Sayuri's friend. She is Naruto and Lucy's daughter. She has blond hair and big blue eyes.**

**Yuri: Sayuri's other friend. She is Natsu and Hinata's daughter. She has really dark pink hair and white eyes (A trait from the Hyuga Clan that Hinata is part of).**

**Ino Yamanaka: A character from the anime 'Naruto'. She is Sakura's and Hinata's friend. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Her clan's power is mind switching.**

**Akatsuki: An evil organization made of S Class criminals. (From the anime 'Naruto')**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**This is my first finished story. Hope you like it. **

**NOTICE**

**The Leaf Guild was made up!**

…**. Duh! **

…**... Seriously I said it in the disclaimer.**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

**Buh Bye!**

**MoonlightMidnight x – Or just MM ;D**


End file.
